Cronologia fícticia
thumb|284x284px|Era uma vez... Este artigo resume uma cronologia fícticia de eventos descritos e representados na franquia de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica. Para uma lista de trabalhos em ordem de saída cronológica, veja os episódios, livros e quadrinhos. Antes de Equestria thumb|173x173px|As três tribos pôneis. *Grogar autodeclara governante sobre uma coleção de fazendas e pastagens. (O Começo do Fim - Parte 1) *Grogar cria vários monstros para assusta a terra. (O Começo do Fim - Parte 1) *Gusty, o Grande se levanta contra Grogar e o expulsa. (Um Turbilhão de Emoções, O Começo do Fim - Parte 1) *Os Pôneis Terrestres, Unicórnios e Pégasos vivem juntos sob condições extemamente hostis. (Noite da Lareira Calorosa) **A Princesa Platinum governa a tribo dos unicórnios, com Clover, o Sábio—Aprendiz de Star Swirl, o Barbudo—como seu conselheiro. **O Chanceler Puddinhead dirige os pôneis terrestres, com Smart Cookie como sua secretária. **O Comandante Hurricane lidera os pêgasos, com o Soldado Pansy como seu segundo comandante. * Em ordem cronológica não especificada... ** O Chanceler Puddinghead tenta aprovar uma lei ordenando que os pôneis terrestres bebam suco de cenoura em todas as refeições. (Amidade Esquecida) ** Clover, o Sábio passa por sete tentativas, uma das quais envolve perseguir e derrotar uma feiticeira do mal em posse de um artefato que apaga a memória. (Amizade Esquecida) thumb|171x171px|O Fogo da Amizade *Uma misteriosa nevasca ataca suas terras e ameaça a paz precária das tribos. Os líderes das tribos decidem procurar por uma nova terra. Quando os três descobrem a mesma terra ao mesmo tempo, sua inimizade recomeça, atraindo os Windigos e provocando outra nevasca. Enquanto os líderes das tribos congelam, seus companheiros se tornam amigos e o Fogo da Amizade. Os líderes das tribos saem do gelo, fazem as pazes e concordam em compartilhar a terra, fundando assim o reino de Equestria. (Noite da Lareira Calorosa) História antiga *thumb|A bandeira do Império de Cristal. O Império de Cristal é fundado. *De acordo com The Journal of the Two Sisters... **Celestia e Luna são coroadas princesas e se encontram Star Swirl, o Barbudo. **As princesas começam a manter um diário. **As princesas descobrem a Árvore da Harmonia. **O Castelo Real das Duas Irmãs é construído. **Princesa Amore dos Pôneis de Cristal estabelece a Feira de Cristal. **Star Swirl renuncia seus deveres de levantar o sol e a lua para as duas princesas, que ganham suas cutie marks por fazê-lo. *Star Swirl começa a orientar Celestia e Luna a magia. (My Little Pony: Legends of Magic Edição #1) *Canterlot é construído, graças as partes aos esforços de Mistmane. A celebração de sua conclusão é celebrada anualmente como o Grande Baile Galopante. (My Little Pony: Legends of Magic Edição #3, Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day) *Em ordem cronológica não especificada... **thumb|Vitral representando a batalha entre as irmãs e Discórdia. Rainha Chrysalis e os changelings são nascidos. (My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Edição #5) **Durante o "Era pré-clássica," Star Swirl, o Barbudo cria mais de duzentos feitiços e tem uma ala nos arquivos de Canterlot dedicados a ele. (Eclipse da Luna, Já Estava na Hora) **Durante o "Período Paleopônei," uma população de pôneis é afligido por Belas Pústulas. Aleatórios cutie marks aparecem em todos os corpos dos pôneis, fazendo com que eles executem incontrolavelmente os talentos, que os acompanham. A causa da fuga nunca é descoberta e belas pústulas desaparecem tanto misteriosamente quanto chega. (Belas Pústulas) **Um príncipe pônei terrestre sem nome dá princesa alicórnio sem nome, uma poção de amor ou veneno e começa Dia dos Corações e Cascos. (Dia do Coração) **thumb|Descrição do livro de histórias do Scorpan reunindo Celestia e Luna. Lorde Tirek e Scorpan viajam para Equestria, procurando roubar a magia. Scorpan, tendo apreciado os modos dos pôneis, trai Tirek às princesas. Tirek é banido para Tártaro por seus crimes. (O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1) **Rockhoof salva sua aldeia de uma erupção vulcânica, junta-se ao Poderoso Elmo e ajuda um jovem Cherufe reunir-se com sua mãe. (Contos de Acampamento, My Little Pony: Legends of Magic Edição #2) **Flash Magnus usa seu escudo para se defender de dragões, e ele e a Legião Real mais tarde salvam uma aldeia de grifos do Dread Storm. (Contos de Acampamemto, My Little Pony: Legends of Magic Edição #4) **Somnambula salva Príncipe Hisan e sua aldeia natal de uma esfinge malvada e uma cobra encantada. (O Fim da Daring Do?, My Little Pony: Legends of Magic Edição #5) **Mage Meadowbrook cura um surto de Swamp Fever no Hayseed Swamps e viaja através de Equestria curando outros pôneis e cidades doentes. (Uma Informação Saudável, My Little Pony: Legends of Magic Edição #6) **Um grupo de Sereias invadem Equestria, causando desarmonia entre pôneis com seu canto. Stygian traz Rockhoof, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Somnambula, Mage Meadowbrook e Star Swirl, o Barbudo juntos para detê-las, e Star Swirl expulsa as sereias para o mundo humano, acreditando que eles não causarão dano algum com sua magia. (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Brincando com as Sombras - Parte 2, My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Edição #3, My Little Pony: Legends of Magic Edição #12) **Celestia e Luna são sequestrados por forças do mal de outra dimensão, e Stygian e os Pilares unem forças para resgatá-los. (Legends of Magic Annual 2018) **Stygian se transforma no Pônei das Sombras, e os Pilares da Antiga Equestria aprisionam a ele e a si mesmos no limbo. Antes de se aprisionarem, os Pilares plantam uma semente infundida com sua magia que mais tarde se transformará na Árvore da Harmonia. (Brincando com as Sombras - Parte 1) **Discórdia sobe ao poder e governa Equestria "em um eterno estado de inquietação e infelicidade". Ele planta pilhagens para drenar a magia da Árvore da Harmonia. A Princesa Celestia e a Princesa Luna coletam os Elementos da Harmonia da Árvore da Harmonia e os usam para aprisionar o Discórdia em uma pedra. (O Retorno da Harmonia - Parte 1, A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 2) Milênio levando à era atual *thumb|O Rei Sombra assume o Império do Cristal. Rei Sombra derruba a Princesa Amore e torna-se o novo e tirano governante do Império do Cristal, escravizando os Pôneis de Cristal. (O Império de Cristal - Parte 1, My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Edição #1) *Princesa Celestia and Princesa Luna derrota Sombra, transformá-lo em sombra e bani-lo sob o gelo no Norte do Ártico. (O Império Cristal - Partd 1, My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Edição #1) *Uma maldição promulgada por Sombra faz com que o Império do Cristal e sua população desapareçam no ar. (O Império de Cristal - Parte 1, My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Edição #1) *Princesa Luna fica ressentida, quando os pôneis dormem em sua linda noite. Sua amargura a transforma em Nightmare Moon, e ela tenta derrubar sua irmã para ter controle absoluto. Princesa Celestia usa os Elementos da Harmonia para banir sua irmã para a lua. (A Amizade é Mágica - Parte 1) *thumb|Celestia derrota Nightmare Moon. Princesa Celestia estabelece o Guarda T.U.P.. Durante "o aniversário do primeiro ano de paz celestial," General Firefly estabelece os Wonderbolts. (Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3) *Nightmare Night é estabelecido. (Eclipse da Luna) *Jovem Vovó Smith descobre maças zap e Ponyville é fundada. (Dia de Valorização da Família) *A Família Apple começa a realizar reuniões familiares em Ponyville "a cada cem luas". (Reunião da Família Apple) *Os pôneis de Ponyville estabeleceram a tradição de Passagem do Inverno. (Passagem do Inverno) *Rainha Chrysalis e seus changelings sitiar Timbucktu e Chrysalis apreende a coroa do Rei Orion. (My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Edição #5) *A Princesa Celestia derrota a Chrysalis durante o cerco de Tróia e a castiga dentro de um vulcão. (My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Edição #5) *A família Apple começa a ter uma rivalidade com a família Pear. (A Pêra Perfeita) *Chiffon Swirl recebe sua cutie mark no cozimento da ajuda de Pear Butter. (A Pêra Perfeita) *Pear Butter casa com Bright Mac e torna-se um membro da família Apple. Grand Pear e o resto da família Pear se mudou para Vanhoover. (A Pêra Perfeita) Era atual *thumb|Princesa Cadance. Cadance nasce um pônei pégaso em Canterlot e é encontrado na floresta por pôneis terrestres. Quando ela cresce, ela inverte um feitiço de roubo do amor lançado por um pônei chamado Prismia. A Princesa Celestia reconhece as habilidades de Cadance, transforma-a em alicórnio e adota-a como sobrinha. (Princess Cadance, Royal Envoy, Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell) *Em ordem cronológica não especificada... **Sunset Shimmer torna-se aluna pessoal da Princesa Celestia. Mais tarde, ela se revolta e viaja para outro mundo. (My Little Pony Equestria Girls, My Little Pony Annual 2013) **Filidélfia é escolhido para hospedar os Jogos de Equestria em favor de Cloudsdale. (Jogos para Pôneis) **Jovem Rainbow Dash faz amizade com Gilda no acampamento de Jovens Speedsters. (A Rainha das Brincadeiras, O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone) **Shining Armor conhece e se apaixona pela Princesa Cadance. (quadrinho Neigh Anything) **Princesa Cadance torna-se potro-babá para jovem Twilight Sparkle. (Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 1) **Jovem Twilight testemunha a Celebração do Solstício de Verão e começa a estudar magia. Seus pais inscrevê-la na Escola de Jovens Talentos da Princesa Celestia. (As Crônicas das Marcas) **Jovem Applejack sai de Rancho Maçã Doce e se move com seus tios em Manehattan. (As Crônicas das Marcas) **Jovem Rarity faz trajes para uma peça da escola. Enquanto ela sofre um bloqueio criativo, sua buzina se acende e a arrasta em uma direção desconhecida. (As Crônicas das Marcas) **Fizzlepop Berrytwist perde o chifre em um ataque de Ursa Menor e foge de casa. (My Little Pony: O Filme, The Stormy Road to Canterlot) *Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle e Spike aparecem do futuro. (A Nova Cutie Mark - Parte 1) *thumb|Primeiro arco-íris supersônico da Rainbow Dash. Durante uma corrida contra Hoops e "Dumb-Bell", Rainbow Dash cria um arco-íris supersônico, causando-lhe aparecer cutie mark e colocando em movimento uma cadeia de eventos relacionados a seus futuros amigos de cutie marks. (As Crônicas da Marcas) **No início da corrida, jovem Fluttershy—um voador consideravelmente fraco-cai em direção ao chão e é salvo por um enxame de borboletas. Ela rapidamente se enamorou com o mundo no chão. O arco-íris supersônico da Rainbow assusta os novos amigos animais de Fluttershy. Quando ela os acalma, sua cutie mark aparece. **Incapaz de se encaixar na elite social de Manehattan, Applejack fica com saudades de casa. Ela vê o arco-íris supersônico de Rainbow apontando para Ponyville. Ela corre para casa para se reunir com sua família e ela ganha cutie mark. **Durante Twilight entra do exame à Escola para Unicórnios Adotados, o arco-íris da Rainbow causa magia da Twilight para sobrecarregar temporariamente. Spike é chocado de seu ovo de dragão, Twilight obtém sua cutie mark e Celestia leva Twilight como aluna pessoal e protegida. **O chifre de Rarity a arrasta todo o caminho até uma pedra gigante. O arco-íris supersônico faz com que a rocha se parta, revelando um depósito de gemas. Rarity usa as gemas para seus figurinos de escola e sua cutie mark aparece. **Jovem Pinkie Pie está insatisfeita com sua vida como fazendeira de rochas. Ao ver arco-íris de Rainbow, ela é dominada pela felicidade e faz sua primeira festa, ganhando sua cutie mark. *Em ordem cronológica não especificada... **Rainbow Dash move-se para Ponyville no aniversário dela. (Orgulhosa Pinkie) **Pinkie Pie faz uma festa em Ponyville e inspira Cheese Sandwich para se tornar um pônei de festa. (Orgulhosa Pinkie) **Twilight faz amizade com Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings e Moon Dancer enquanto participava da Escola de Jovens Talentos da Princesa Celestia. (Fazendo as Pazes) **Applejack vai para o Acampamento da Amizade e faz amizade com Coloratura. (A Principal Atração com Crinas) *Em ordem cronológica não especificada... **Appleloosa é fundado. (Barril de Pólvora) **Fizzlepop renomeia a si mesma Tempest Shadow e se torna segundo comadante do Rei Storm, liderando o ataque Hippogriffia e dirigindo o hipogrifo para se esconder. (My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel, The Stormy Road to Canterlot) A Amizade é Mágica *thumb|As Mane Six despertar os Elementos da Harmonia. Princesa Celestia envia Twilight Sparkle para Ponyville para supervisionar os preparativos para a Celebração do Sostício de Verão, apesar das preocupações de Twilight em relação ao aniversário de 1000 anos do banimento da Nightmare Moon. *Twilight conhece e faz amizade com Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity e Fluttershy. *Nightmare Moon returna. **'Possível desvio': Nightmare Moon baniu a Princesa Celestia para a lua e assume Equestria. (A Nova Cutie Mark - Parte 2) **'Possível desvio': Nightmare Moon é resgatado depois de ser comparado com Príncipe Blueblood, a quem ela então bane para a lua. (My Little Pony: Deviations) *Twilight e suas amigas encontram os Elementos da Harmonia e usam para derrotar Nightmare Moon. *Princesa Luna returna ao normal, e ela e Celestia se reúnem. *Princesa Celestia atribui Twilight Sparkle se hospedar em Ponyville para aprenda sobre amizade. Primeira temporada *thumb|A noite do Grande Baile Galopante. Princesa Celestia envia ingressos para Twilight e suas amigas ao Grande Baile Galopante. (O Convite Extra) *Em ordem cronológica não especificada... **Rarity faz vestidos para ela e suas amigas para usar no Baile. (Feita Para o Sucesso) **Rainbow Dash executa um arco-íris supersônico e ganha a competição Best Young Flyer em Cloudsdale. (Arco-Íris Supersônico) *Twilight e suas amigas assistir ao Grande Baile Galopante e uma noite de expectativas não atendidas termina em desastre. (A Melhor Noite de Todas) *Em ordem cronológica não especificada... **Mágica itinerante Trixie faz um show de mágica em Ponyville. Twilight derrota uma ursa menor, humilhando Trixie. (Caçadores de Exibicionistas) **Twilight e suas amigas conhecem e fazem amizade com uma zebra chamada Zecora. (Rédea nas Fofocas) **Twist leva sua cutie mark. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo formam as Cutie Mark Crusaders. (Em Busca da Marca Especial) **Twilight adota uma coruja como animal de estimação e assistente noturna e o nomeia Owlowiscious. (Tudo Acaba Bem com a Coruja Também) Retorno à Harmonia *thumb|"Imagine: a capital do caos do mundo." Depois de uma pequena briga entre as Cutie Mark Crusaders, Discórdia libertado de seu estado de pedra, retorna e provoca o caos. *Discórdia usa sua magia para transformar Ponyville na "capital do caos do mundo". **'Desvio possível': O reinado caótico do Discórdia se estende ao resto de Equestria. (A Nova Cutie Mark - Parte 2) *Twilight e suas amigas derrotam Discórdia e o prendem em pedra novamente com os Elementos da Harmonia. Segunda temporada *Princesa Celestia o resto das amigas de Twilight começam a enviar cartas sobre o que aprendem sobre amizade. (Lição Zero) *Em ordem cronológica não especificada... ** Princesa Luna participa da Noite do Pesadelo. (Eclipse da Luna) **Twilight comemora seu aniversário em Canterlot. (A Simplicidade e a Elite) **Pôneis vendedores Flim e Flam visita Ponyville. A família Apple bate-os em uma competição de produção de maçã. (O Espremedor de Suco Superveloz 6.000) ***'Desvio possível': Flim e Flam vencer a família Apple e intimidar Rancho Maçã Doce. (A Nova Cutie Mark - Parte 2) **Spike adota um bebê fênix e o nomeia Peewee. (A Busca do Dragão) *Asno Azedo Simplório move-se para Ponyville. Pinkie Pie faz amizade com ele reunindo-o com Matilda. (Finalmente um Amigo) *Em ordem cronológica não especificada... **Rainbow Dash adota uma tartaruga como animal de estimação e o nomeia Tank. (Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação) **Spike comemora o que é dito ser seu primeiro aniversário desde que se mudou para Ponyville. (O Segredo do Meu Excesso) **Pound Cake e Pumpkin Cake são nascidos. (Os Bebês Cake) **Cérberos brevemente não vigia os portões do Tartáro e ataca Ponyville. Durante este tempo, Lorde Tirek escapa da prisão. (Já Estava na Hora, O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1) Casamento em Canterlot *thumb|"Eu agora te declaro égua e potro." Rainha Chrysalis, a líder dos changelings, infiltram Canterlot e leva Princesa Cadance para lugar. **'Desvio possível': Chrysalis e os changelings Conseguir assumir Equestria, levando muitos pôneis para se esconder. (A Nova Cutie Mark - Parte 2) *Twilight é convidada para o casamento de seu irmão Shining Armor com a Princesa Cadance. *Twilight resgata a verdadeira Princesa Cadance do cativeiro, e a Rainha Chrysalis e os changelings são finalmente derrotados pelo poder do amor de Cadance e Shining Armor. *Princesa Cadance e Shining Armor são casados. O Império de Cristal *thumb|Rei Sombra invadindo o Império do Cristal. Depois de mil anos, o Império do Cristal reaparece. Rei Sombra, em uma forma de sombra enfraquecida, tenta recuperar o controle. **'Desvio possível': Rei Sombra retoma o controle do Império e espalha sua influência sobre o resto de Equestria. A Grande Guerra de Cristal ocorre. (A Nova Cutie Mark - Parte 1) *Twilight é enviado para o Império do Cristal para ajudar a salvá-lo como parte de um teste da Princesa Celestia e suas amigas a acompanham. *Twilight encontra o Coração de Cristal e envia Spike para entregá-lo. Com o Coração de Cristal no lugar, os Pôneis de Cristal usam o "amor e a luz" para derrotar Sombra. A Candace é reconhecida como a "princesa de cristal". Spike se torna conhecido como "Grande e Honroso Spike, o Bravo e Glorioso" no Império do Cristal por seu papel. Terceira temporada *thumb|Twilight Sparkle torna-se uma princesa alicórnio. Em ordem cronológica não especificada... **Babs Seed visita Ponyville e se torna um membro da Cutie Mark Crusaders. (Uma Maçã Ruim) **Trixie retorna para Ponyville com o Amuleto do Alicórnio e bate Twilight em um duelo de magia. Com a ajuda de suas amigas, Twilight engana Trixie a renunciar ao Amuleto do Alicórnio e salva Ponyville. (Duelo Mágico) **Rainbow Dash leva Scootaloo para o acampamento. (Com Insônia em Ponyville) **Rainbow Dash inscreve-se na Academia Wonderbolt. (Academia Wonderbolts) **Princesa Celestia tem Discórdia libertadado de sua prisão de pedra nos termos de ser reforma, uma façanha que Fluttershy realiza. (Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas) **Spike retorna Peewee para seus pais. (Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis) **O Império do Cristal é selecionado como o próximo local para os Jogos de Equestria. (Jogos para Pôneis) *Twilight Sparkle completa o feitiço inacabado do Star Swirl, o Barbudo e cria nova magia. Ela é coroada uma princesa alicórnio. (A Cura do Mistério Mágico) ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *thumb|Twilight e suas amigas humanos. Twilight assiste a sua primeira cimeira da princesa no Império do Cristal. * Sunset Shimmer rouba a coroa de Twilight e escapa para o mundo humano através do Espelho de Cristal. *Twilight e Spike siga Sunset para o mundo humano e conheça as contrapartes humanas de suas amigas pôneis. *Com a ajuda de suas amigas humanas, Twilight derrota Sunset Shimmer e recupera sua coroa. *Os Dazzlings testemunha a derrota do Sunset Shimmer. A Princesa Twilight Sparkle *thumb|O Baú da Harmonia. Videiras saqueadoras plantado por Discórdia há muito tempo, emerge da Floresta da Liberdade e começam a invadir Equestria, capturando a Princesa Celestia e a Princesa Luna. *Twilight e suas amigas devolva os Elementos da Harmonia à Árvore da Harmonia e destrua as videiras. *O Baú da Harmonia aparece. *A Celebração do Solstício de Verão é realizada em Canterlot. Quarta temporada *thumb|O Diário da Amizade. Twilight e suas amigas comece a manter um diário de amizade. (O Castelo) *Em ordem cronológica não especificada... **As Cutie Mark Crusaders são escolhidos para serem portadores da bandeira de Ponyville nos Jogos de Equestria. (Voo ao Infinito) **Rarity obtém sua chave para o Baú da Harmonia. (Rarity Vai para Manehattan) **Rainbow Dash obtém sua chave para o Baú da Harmonia. (A Queda de Rainbow) **Pinkie Pie obtém sua chave para o Baú da Harmonia. (Orgulhosa Pinkie) **Fluttershy obtém sua chave para o Baú da Harmonia. (Não é Fácil Ser Breezies) **Maud Pie deixa em sua dissertação de rocktorate. Durante esse período, ela encontra Starlight Glimmer no meio da construção de uma vila na qual todos são feitos para serem "iguais". (A Visita de Maud, Amizade Pedrea) **Applejack obtém sua chave para o Baú da Harmonia. (Salto de Fé) **Rainbow Dash passa seu exame Wonderbolts Reserves. (Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3) **Os Jogos de Equestria acontecem no Império do Cristal. (Jogos de Equestria) O Reino da Twilight *thumb|Rainbow Power. Lorde Tirek escapa do Tártaro e une forças com Discórdia, lançando uma campanha para drenar toda a sua magia de Equestria. **'Desvio possível': Lorde Tirek sobe ao poder e lança resíduos para toda a Equestria. (A Nova Cutie Mark - Parte 2) *A Biblioteca Carvalho Dourado é destruída. *Twilight Sparkle obtém sua chave para o Baú da Harmonia. * Twilight e suas amigas destravam o Baú da Harmonia e obtêm Rainbow Power. Com esse poder, eles derrotam Lorde Tirek e o aprisionam novamente no Tártaro. * O Castelo da Amizade aparece em Ponyville. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *thumb|Rainbooms vs. Dazzlings. Seis luas após os eventos de ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Canterlot High tem um mostruário musical. *Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze e Sonata Dusk inscreva-se no Canterlot High e transforme a vitrine musical em uma batalha das bandas. * Twilight Sparkle retorna ao mundo humano e ajuda As Rainbooms a derrotar os Dazzlings. O Mapa das Cutie Marks *thumb|"Utopia" da Starlight Glimmer. O Mapa das Cutie Marks aparece no Castelo Arco-Íris do Reino da Amizade, e Twilight e suas amigas seguem para a vila de Starlight Glimmer. *Starlight Glimmer usa sua magia para remover as cutie marks da Twilight e das amigas. *Com a ajuda dos aldeões, Twilight e suas amigas derrotam Starlight Glimmer e recebem suas cutie marks de volta. *Starlight Glimmer escapa. Quinta temporada *thumb|As Cutie Mark Crusaders pega suas cutie marks. Em ordem cronológica não especificada... **A Biblioteca Carvalho Dourado permanece são transformados em um lustre para a sala do trono do castelo de Twilight. (Castelo, Doce Castelo) **Babs Seed obtém sua cutie mark. (Alegrias e Tristezas) **Tank entra em hibernação para o que é considerado o primeiro inverno desde que Rainbow Dash o adotou. (Obrigada pela Lembrança) **O Mapa da Cutie Mark convoca Pinkie Pie e Rainbow Dash para Griffonstone. (O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone) **Asno Azedo Simplório e Matilda são casados. (Um Pedaço da Vida) **O Grand Equestria Pony Summit é realizado em Canterlot. (Princesa Spike) **Equestria forja novos laços de amizade com Iaqueiaquistão. (Festa Estragada) **Rarity obtém um boutique em Canterlot. (A Boutique de Canterlot) **Wind Rider é descarregada com os Wonderbolts. (As Investigações de Rarity!) **O Mapa da Cutie Mark convoca Applejack e Rarity para Manehattan. Apple Bloom e Big McIntosh competem no Clube das Irmãs de Casco. (O Mapa de Manehattan/O Clube das Irmãs de Casco) **As Cutie Mark Crusaders pega suas cutie marks. (Cruzadas da Cutie Mark) **Princesa Cadance e Shining Armor anunciam que eles estão tendo um bebê. (A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia) **O Mapa da Cutie Mark convoca Twilight e Fluttershy para as Montanhas Smoky. (Os Hooffields e os McColts) **O festival de música Helping Hooves é realizado em Ponyville, com Coloratura como atração principal. (A Principal Atração com Crinas) A Nova Cutie Mark *thumb|Um futuro estéril. Starlight Glimmer viaja de volta no tempo para evitar que Rainbow Dash execute seu primeiro Arco-Íris Supersônico. *Como resultado da interferência da Starlight com a história, várias linhas de tempo alternativas são criadas. * Depois de várias tentativas, Twilight frustra os esforços de Starlight para mudar a história. * Starlight Glimmer é reformado, e Twilight a assume como uma aluna dela. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade *thumb|Os Jogos da Amizade. Os Jogos da Amizade são realizados na Canterlot High. * Sunset Shimmer derrota Twilight humana, depois que ela se transforma em Midnight Sparkle. *Twilight humama transfere de Escola de Ensino Médio Crystal para Canterlot High. *Após os eventos de A Nova Cutie Mark, Princesa Twilight encontra sua contraparte humana. O Cristalismo thumb|right|Flurry Heart, a primeira bebê alicórnio. *Princesa Cadance dá à luz de Flurry Heart, o primeiro alicórnio nascido naturalmente de Equestria. *Starlight Glimmer se reúne com seu velho amigo Sunburst. *Flurry Heart quebra inadvertidamente o Coração de Cristal, ameaçando o Império do Cristal com um inverno eterno. *As Mane Six e seus amigos restauram o Coração de Cristal com a cerimônia Cristalismo da Flurry Heart. Sexta temporada thumb|O Mapa da Cutie Mark é reativada. *Em ordem cronológica não especificada... **As Cutie Mark Crusaders ajuda Tender Taps de obter sua cutie mark. (Nas Suas Marcas) **Ember vence a Prova de Fogo e se torna Senhora Dragão, sucedendo seu pai Torch. (Prova de Fogo) **Starlight Glimmer faz amizade com Trixie. (Sem Segundos Atalhos) **Fire Streak se aposenta dos Wonderbolts e Rainbow Dash é promovida de reservista para membro pleno. (Dash: A Novata) **Rarity Para Você é aberto em Manehattan e Buried Lede escreve uma resenha de jornal sobre sua inauguração. (A Crítica da Rua Saddle) **Irmão mais velho da Fluttershy, Zephyr Breeze graduado da escola da terapia de crina. (O Irmão da Fluttershy) **O Mapa da Cutie Mark é reativado, e convoca Pinkie Pie e Rarity para Canterlot. (Apimente Sua Vida) **Rainbow Dash participa da Covenção de Daring Do em Manehattan e atende Quibble Pants. (Mais Estranho que a Ficção) **O Applewood Derby é realizado em Ponyville. (O Carro Antes dos Pôneis) **Spike faz amizade com changeling chamado Thorax. (Tempos de Mudança) **Gabby, a grifo se torna um membro das Cutie Mark Crusaders. (A Falha nas Nossas Cutie Marks) **O Mapa da Cutie Mark convoca Applejack e Fluttershy para Las Pegasus. (Viva Las Pegasus) **O Mapa da Cutie Mark convoca Twilight Sparkle e Rainbow Dash para Academia Wonderbolt. (Asas Indomáveis) Aonde e De Volta Outra Vez thumb|O Reino Changeling. *A antiga vila de Starlight Glimmer realiza seu Festival de Verão anual. *As Mane Six, as princesas de Equestria, Shining Armor e Flurry Heart são capturados e substituídos por changelings. Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax e Discórdia se juntam para resgatá-los. *Starlight, Trixie, Thorax e Discórdia se infiltram no Reino Changeling. *Através da liderança da Starlight Glimmer, Thorax se transforma em uma nova forma de changeling, e os outros changelings aprendem a compartilhar o amor dentro deles. *Os changelings são reformados, o trono da Rainha Chrysalis é destruído, a Chrysalis escapa e o Thorax se torna o novo líder dos changelings. *Starlight Glimmer e seus amigos participam do Festival de Verão. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree thumb|Acampamento Everfree. *Os estudantes de Canterlot High fazem uma viagem para Acampamento Everfree. *Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle e suas amigas desenvolvem novos poderes mágicos. *As Mane Seven derrotam Gloriosa Daisy quando seu desejo excessivamente zeloso de salvar o acampamento de fecha, ela se transforma em um monstro. *Os campistas realizam o Baile de Cristal para arrecadação de fundos para arrecadar dinheiro para salvar o acampamento. Especiais de ''Equestria Girls *As Rainbooms e Os Shadowbolts colaboram em um videoclipe de dança para ganhar o concurso Canterlot Mall Chance to Prance. (Magia da Dança) *As Mane Seven são convidados para o set do filme Daring Do e resolvem um mistério de roubo cometido pela Juniper Montage. (Magia do Cinema) *Starlight Glimmer viaja de Equestria para o mundo humano e ajuda parar Juniper Montage, quando ela é corrompida por um espelho de mão mágico. (Magia do Espelho) Sétima temporada *thumb|Starlight e seus amigos na cerimônia de premiação. Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax e Discórdia são premiados com Corações Rosa da Coragem e Starlight se gradua como estudante de Twilight. (Conselho Celestial) *Em ordem não especificada... **As Mane Six indo em um retiro de amizade em Manehattan. (Tudo Engarrafado) **Maud Pie graduada do Instituto Equestre de Rochalogia e se muda para Ponyville. (Amizade Pedrea) **Fluttershy estabelece o Santuário da Pena Doce. (Fluttershy Toma a Frente) **O Mapa da Cutie Mark convoca Starlight Glimmer para Canterlot. (Um Problema Real) **Yickslurbertfest é realizado em Iaqueiaquistão. (Não Pedir Problemas) **Ember e os dragões atacam Iaqueiaquistão. (quadrinho Wings Over Yakyakistan) **Pinkie Pie brevemente assume Chaosville. (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Edicão #57) **Grand Pear volta para Ponyville e se reconecta com a família Apple. (A Pêra Perfeita) **Twilight publica o diário de amizade e o distribui para Equestria. (Fama e Infortuna) **O Mapa da Cutie Mark convoca Spike para Ponyville. (Ameaça Tripla) **Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity e as Cutie Mark Crusaders vão em outro acampamento. (Contos de Acampamento) **O irmão de Thorax, Pharynx aceita uma nova maneira de compartilhar o amor na colmeia de changelings. (Para Mudar um Changeling) **Pinkie Pie e Rainbow Dash convencer Daring Do de não aposentar. (O Fim da Daring Do?) **Twilight e Fluttershy viajar para Hayseed Swamp e encontrar uma cura para a febre do pântano da Zecora. (Uma Informação Saudável) **Twilight, Fluttershy, Zecora e Cattail descobrir Magenta Bloom. (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Edição #58) **As Cutie Mark Crusaders abrem Dia de Acampamento Cutie Mark. (Marcas e Atividades) **Twilight e sua família faça um cruzeiro de zepelin. (Era Uma Vez um Zepelin) **Sunburst compra o diário perdido de Star Swirl, o Barbudo de uma loja de antiguidades em Ponyville. (Laço Incomum) Brincando com as Sombras *thumb|Os Pilares da Antiga Equestria são libertados do limbo. Twilight e suas amigas reúnem os artefatos mágicos dos Pilares da Antiga Equestria. *Twilight libera Star Swirl, o Barbudo, os Pilares e o Pônei das Sombras do limbo. *O Mapa da Cutie Mark convoca as Mane Six para o Hollow Shades. *As Mane Six recupera os Elementos da Harmonia. *As Mane Six e os Pilares da Antiga Equestria libertam Stygian da escuridão, e a escuridão é banida novamente para o limbo. Equestria Girls: Série Digital *As Equestria Girls fazem os exames finais. (Contagem Regressiva) *Sunset Shimmer começa a desenhar grafites de rua e história em quadrinhos. (Demonstração de Afeto, Super Esquadrão) *Canterlot High coloca em um jogo de escola. (O Medo da Fluttershy, Uma Peça Estressante, Rarity Investiga: O Caso da Bota Brilhante, Por Trás do Palco, Crítica Construtiva, Noite de Estreia, Uma Festa Animada) *Sunset Shimmer e suas amigas destroem a Pedra da Memória e frustram os esquemas de apagar a memória de Wallflower Blush. (Amizade Esquecida) *O parque temático Equestria Land está aberto. (Montanha Russa da Amizade) ''My Little Pony: O Filme'' thumb|A armada do Rei Storm invade Canterlot. *Twilight supervisiona o primeiro Festival da Amizade de Equestria em Canterlot. *Tempest Shadow lidera o ataque do Rei Storm a Canterlot, capturando todas as princesas, exceto Twilight. *As Mane Six fujam para o sul de Equestria e fazem contato com os hipogrifos—transformados em pônei do mar em Seaquestria. *Os amigos de Twilight lançam uma campanha para libertar Canterlot do controle do Rei Storm. *Twilight faz amizade com Tempest, inspirando-a a proteger as Mane Six do Rei Storm, que se transforma em pedra e quebra-se. *O Festival da Amizade é retomado. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Pânico nas Férias *Algumas das mágicas do Rei Storm se infiltram no mundo humano. *Twilight e suas amigas celebram as férias de primavera no navio cruzeiro Luxe Deluxe. *A magia do Rei Storm se manifesta como uma tempestade mágica de raios. *Sunset, Twilight e Rainbow Dash descobrem um segundo portal para Equestria. *Sunset, Twilight e Rainbow Dash usam o Cajado de Sacanas para absorver a magia residual do Rei Storm. Oitava temporada thumb|Bem vindo à Escola da Amizade. *Tempest Shadow sai para ajudar pôneis em torno de Equestria e espalhar a notícia da derrota do Rei Storm. (Confusão na Escola - Parte 1, quadrinho Tempest's Tale) *Twilight abre a Escola da Amizade. (Confusão na Escola) *Twilight, Celestia e Cadance assistir a convocação de criaturas. (qadrinho Convocation of the Creatures!) *As Mane Six (menos Twilight) participe de um filme baseado no diário da amizade. (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Edição #66) *Os Young Six celebram Noite do Pesadelo pela primeira vez em Ponyville. (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Edição #71) *Em ordem cronológica não especificada... **A irmã de Pinkie Pie, Maud, começa a namorar Mudbriar. (O Par da Maud) **As Fechaduras Douradas faz sua viagem anual para Las Pegasus. (Vovós à Solta) **O Mapa da Cutie Mark convoca Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom e Scootaloo para Monte Áris. (Mar e/ou Terra) **Princesa Celestia celebra os seus versos de levantar o sol. (Uma Peça Hípica) **O Mapa da Cutie Mark convoca Starlight Glimmer e Sunburst para Sire's Hollow. (O Mapa dos Pais) **Spike passa por uma fase de muda e cresce um par de asas. (A Muda) **Cozy Glow se matricula na Escola da Amizade. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo recebem diplomas honorários da Escola da Amizade e são nomeados como tutores de amizade. (Marcas por Esforço) **Rainha Chrysalis cria clones das Mane Six para controlar os Elementos da Harmonia, mas a Árvore da Harmonia destrói os clones. (As 6 Malvadas) **Starlight é apontado como égua principal temporária na Escola da Amizade. (Uma Questão de Direção) **Gallus faz uma brincadeira na Escola da Amizade durante a Noite da Lareira Calorosa. (O Clube da Lareira Calorosa) **Flim e Flam estabelecem a Universidade da Amizade com a aprovação do Reitor Neighsay. (A Universidade da Amizade) **Starlight e Trixie fazem uma viagem para Árabia Selada. (A Estrada Para Amizade) **Scootaloo junta-se brevemente aos Abusados. (Os Abusados) **Twilight nomeia Rockhoof como "guardião de contos" de Equestria. (Rockhoof e Um Lugar Difícil) **Amizades dos Young Six são testadas pela Árvore da Harmonia. (Por Baixo da Árvore) **O Mapa da Cutie Mark convoca Fluttershy e Applejack para o Pico do Perigo. (Sons do Silêncio) **Sludge visita Ponyville e finge ser o pai do Spike. (Papai Sabe Tudo) Escola Arrasada thumb|Os Young Six e Árvore da Harmonia frustra esquema da Cozy Glow. *Cozy Glow encena um plano para remover toda a magia de Equestria, fazendo uso de vários artefatos confiados a Twilight pela Princesa Celestia. *As Mane Six e Spike viajam para o Tártaro para investigar o envolvimento de Tirek no desaparecimento da magia e aprende sobre sua aliança com o Cozy Glow. *Cozy Glow aprisiona Starlight Glimmer e mais tarde Reitor Neighsay, para permitir sua aquisição da Escola da Amizade. *As Mane Six e Spike escapam do Tártaro e a Árvore da Harmonia ajuda os Young Six a frustra os planos de Cozy Glow e restaura a magia de Equestria. *Cozy Glow é apreendido pelos guardas reais de Canterlot e aprisionado no Tártaro. My Little Pony: O Melhor Presente de Todos thumb|As Mane Six fazem um amigo oculto do ano. *Os Young Six celebram a Lareira Calorosa com suas famílias. *Twilight e suas amigas fazem um amigo oculto e celebram a Lareira Calorosa. *Flurry Heart, Princesa Cadance e Shining Armor vão ao Castelo da Amizade para celebrar com Twilight a Lareira Calorosa. *As Mane Six e Spike quase conseguem os presentes do amigo oculto e mas não conseguem. *Onda de pudim se forma, um monstro ataca, estragam a Lareira Calorosa dos pôneis e outros. *Os pôneis, Spike e Discórdia celebram sem os presentes do amigo oculto. O Começo do Fim thumb|Grogar e sua legião de vilões. *Celestia e Luna decidem se aposentar e deixar a tarefa de governar Equestria para Twilight e suas amigas. *Grogar monta uma legião de vilões—compõem Rainha Chrysalis, Lorde Tirek, Cozy Glow e Rei Sombra—para derrota as Mane Six. *Rei Sombra derrota aliança e assume Império do Cristal. *Depois de ser aparentemente derrotado, Sombra destrói a Árvore da Harmonia e os Elementos da Harmonia. *Sombra assume o controle de todos em Ponyville e assume Canterlot. *Plantas na Floresta da Liberdade ameaçam invadir Ponyville, e Celestia, Luna e Star Swirl contê-lo. *As Mane Six defende contra Rei Sombra com Magia da Amizade. *Celestia e Luna decidem atrasar sua aposentadoria. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Festival de Música das Estrelas *Sunset Shimmer e Pinkie Pie vão para Festival de Música das Estrelas ao lado de suas amigas. *Sunset e Pinkie são anciosas para ver sua banda favorita PostCrush cantarem. *Sunset e Pinkie são expulsas do festival, durante a confusão da Pinkie. *PostCrush usam amuleto de Equestria para causa um loop temporal, dando Sunset repetir várias vezes em só dia do festival. *Sunset e Pinkie descobrem um loop causado pela PostCrush e as derrotam. *Sunset e Pinkie cantam juntas com sua banda favorita no palco. My Little Pony: Em Busca do Arco-Íris *Rainbow Dash e suas amigas são convidadas para Festival do Arco-Íris em Hope Hollow. *As Mane Six conhecem a vila e os pôneis descoloridos e ajudam recupera as suas cores. ar:التسلسل_الزمني_الخيالي en:Fictional chronology es:Cronología Ficticia Categoria:Listas